Earth 2 (Vol 1) 12
Synopsis for "The Tower of Fate, Part 3: The Man Who Was Fate" While the last several years have seen the arrival of the first wave of the so called Wonders, followed by the attack by Darkseid and the Apokolips War that killed them, then the attack by Grundy and The Grey accompanied by the second wave of Wonders, the people of Boston are still surprised to see a magical battle going on in the sky above them. This wizard's duel is being fought by Karel Wotan and Doctor Fate, for the power of Nabu. It was only a short time after this duel began that the World Army was dispatched to contain the conflict, only to be deterred by the new Wonders, Green Lantern and The Flash. One hour ago, Khalid Ben-Hassin had finally decided to allow the power of Nabu to overtake him, for the sake of the world and his new friend Jay's mother, whom Wotan had taken hostage. Jay was unsure of Khalid's readiness to take on that responsibility, and make the sacrifice of his own sanity for heroism. Khalid reassured him, and asked that Jay refer to him as Doctor Fate when he wears the Helmet of Nabu. The pair of them confronted Wotan outside, but Nabu warned Khalid that he would have to listen to the wizard's advice, lest he fall to his rival. Khalid chose to handle Wotan himself instead, while Jay rescued his mother in the meantime. With his mother relatively safe, Jay refused to leave Khalid alone, and did his best to help. Wotan's power, however, was great, and Nabu explains that his presence in this realm had augmented that power. It would be best to take the fight back to Earth. At Nabu's command, Khalid opened a doorway to the Earth, and promptly, Jay rushed his mother through it. Meanwhile, in China, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern investigated the bombing that killed Alan's boyfriend Sam. In an unmarked shipping container on the docks of Macau, on the word of a local mob boss, they found the stacked corpses of Parademons from the Apokolips War. How could this have led to Sam's murder? The morbid mystery would have to wait, though, as Alan began to feel The Green calling him to return to America with a power he could not resist. Amid Hawkgirl's protests, he was forced to leave the case to her alone. Upon his arrival in Boston, Alan spots Jay and receives a truncated version of recent events. Jay tasks him with running interference between the magical duellists above and the World Army converging nearby. Now, finally following Nabu's advice, Khalid uses his knowledge of the ancient Egyptian gods to wield the wizard's power against Wotan. He uses the power of Set and Ptah to wrap a steel fire-escape around Wotan, which prompts him to become intangible. Cleverly, Khalid uses Menhit's power to destroy Wotan's physical body, making him permanently intangible. Finally, with the power of Horus, he sends Wotan to another dimension entirely. With the World Army still after their blood, Doctor Fate teleports Jay, his mother, and Alan away. They reconvene four hours later at the home of Alan Scott, who has only just revealed his identity to Jay, at last. Alan explains that he has a media empire at his disposal to apply spin on their story, and get the public opinion on their side. Once the public supports the new Wonders as they did with Superman and Wonder Woman, the government will have to leave them alone. However, Jay's identity has already been compromised, and his mother's house is destroyed. Graciously, Alan offers them all the chance to stay in his home he has many guest suites. In the meantime, though, he expects to go back to China and help Hawkgirl solve the mystery of Sam's murder. Doctor Fate warns Alan, however, that he will not be going back to China just yet, and directs him to a news report taking place at that moment. Breaking news claims that Steppenwolf has seized control of the rogue nation of Dherain, and that the World Army has already mobilized to make an invasion. War is coming, and this will have to be the Wonders' priority. Appearing in "The Tower of Fate, Part 3: The Man Who Was Fate" Featured Characters *Wonders of The World **The Flash (Jay Garrick) **Doctor Fate (Khalid Ben Hassin) **Hawkgirl (Kendra Munoz Saunders) **Green Lantern (Alan Scott) Supporting Characters *Nabu *'Mrs. Garrick' Villains *Wotan *Steppenwolf *Parademons (Corpses Only) Other Characters *World Army *Crimson Avenger (Lee Travis) Locations *Earth 2 **'Boston' **'China' *Realm of Nabu **Tower of Fate Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Helmet of Fate Concepts *The Green Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/earth-2-2012/earth-2-12 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_2_Vol_1_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/earth-2-12-the-tower-of-fate-part-3-the-man-who-wa/4000-400114/ Category:Earth 2 (Volume 1)